Moon Tiger
by WolfsDarkNight
Summary: Celestia is a forbidden Child. She has faced many hardships, but will the love of one help her to overcome the ones she has yet to face? Story of adventure, love, and hatred. OCxAC. DarkPercy! Rated m for future chapters. This is an FF story if you do not like it please don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. I don't know if it will be any good. please leave comments.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus Series. I do not own their characters or their themes.**

Preface

The moon rose over the farm the night that the forbidden child was born. Artemis was scared for her life; she had stayed hidden for the last nine months, knowing that if Hera or Athena found out about her betrayal then either she or her child would be severely punished. The child was born with moon grey hair and royal purple eyes. She also had a mark on her inner forearm that looked like a crescent moon, but would alter in concordance with the changing of the moon.

"My beautiful baby girl. How I wish I could be the one to raise you, but I can't I have to get back to Olympus. I will find someone to raise you, but it cannot be your father for he has died in the Great War. The one that Ares has cast upon the world." Artemis rose carefully, child in hand and walked up to the farm house. The farm was owned by the Hu family, being the sad fact that Lee, Mrs. Hu's eldest son, died in the Iraqi war. Artemis wouldn't dare face her mother's wrath, she had no choice but to leave the little newborn in the care of her grandmother. After ensuring that the child would be well looked after, and kept hidden from the world, Artemis set off for her own home, subconsciously worrying about her only offspring after two steps away from the farm.

"Artemis, we have missed you these months of late. What have you been up to?" Athena asked, as she was leaning against one of the temples pillars looking out over the conference room. Artemis walked past and took her seat by her brother's chair.

"I have been out on a hunt with my huntresses. We have been on the trail of a monster that threatened the Roman camp." Artemis knew that there had been a monster attacking the roman camp, but she had sent her huntresses to take care of it, without her. Athena gave her a spiteful glance and then took her place. Hera then entered the chamber and looked around before taking her place, she was followed by Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Aphrodite, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Apollo.

"This meeting has been called due to the absence of one of our own. Artemis, we need to know where you have been or we will have no choice but to punish you into exile." Zeus said as he took his seat. The meet continued in this manor, everyone asking and everyone threatening exile and punishment. Exile didn't sound too bad to Artemis because that meant that she would have been able to raise her daughter herself.

"I have been away hunting with my huntresses. They have known where to find me." Artemis knew that if she had gone to exile then for sure they would have found her daughter. Artemis would just have to learn to live with the fact of not being able to raise her child. After the meeting was over Artemis sent for Thalia. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything ma'am." Artemis pulled from her bag a box. She looked up and reached for the moon. Grapping a handful of dust she crafted a figure. Placing it into the box she spoke in the ancient language.

"Ζουν όσο αυτή, να τη φρουρά, είναι η ζεστασιά της. Take this to the Hu Farm, in Shanxi, China. You will tell the kind lady there that this present is for the little girl there. She will know who it is for and who it is from." Thalia nodded took the box and placed it in her bag. She bowed to her and then headed for the Hu farm. Arriving she knocked on the door, an older woman answered it with a baby in her arms.

"I was told to give this to you. It is for her. I was also told that you would know who it is from." The lady nodded looked around and then smiled to the girl. Thalia smiled nodded back and then left.

Five Years Later

The child ran around the barn followed closely by a Husky/Wolf Hybrid. She was playing tag with the only friend she knew, her grandmother had told her that Alaska, the dog, was from her mother and that he would live as she did.

"Celestia, it's time to come in sweetheart, for both you and Alaska." The grandmother called from the house. Celestia turned to Alaska and smiled.

"We are coming grandma. How about a race Alaska?" He barked, wagged his tail, Celestia smiled and pulled forth the other gift from her mother. Becoming a white tiger she took off towards the house followed closely by Alaska, who was laughing. The only thing that set Celestia off from other white tigers was that her stripes were grey instead of solid black. She still had her royal purple eyes, which was another thing that allowed you to be able to tell her apart from another tigers. The two were next to each other as they reached the porch.

"Well, Well, Well. If I didn't know any better I would say that Artemis was ditching out on her hunt with her hunters to run around with a dog. However I know that isn't the case because Artemis doesn't have royal purple eyes, she had dark purple eyes." Celestia looked at the woman sitting on the porch and started to back away. "No need to do that sweetheart. My name is Hera, and I'm not going to harm you, however I wouldn't recommend you going in the house until dawn. For I have placed a curse on you that makes you remain as a tiger during the night. But you will be human during the day, this way no one will ever trust you."

Celestia's grandmother came out onto the porch then and looked over at Celestia. She then turned and looked to the lady sitting on the porch swing. She started to cry and turned to head back inside. Celestia made to follow, but stopped when her grandmother shook her head.

"No, you are not welcome inside this house ever again. Leave now and take that mutt with you. I only took you in for that evil witch because you are my son's child, but now that I see you are more like her than him I want nothing to do with you anymore. Now be gone." She went inside and closed the door locking it behind her. Celestia turned to Hera and began to growl.

"I will grant you one thing with this curse. When you are stuck as the tiger at night you will be able to understand that friend of yours. I will be on my way. Good luck with your life as you continue to hide from all of us." Hera then disappeared leaving a distraught Celestia and Alaska standing in the Hu family front yard. After staring at the door to the only place she had called home for five years for about 4 minutes. Crying she turned to Alaska, she looked so scared and alone.

"We will survive, I will be there to help you ever step of the way. I will be your guard and I will be your warmth when you need it. Come one we need to be getting out of here." Alaska nudged her shoulder with his head and they both took off running in the direction of Paris.

Seven years Later

Celestia had been running from many things over the last seven years. From rumors she had heard that her grandmother had passed away. He uncle now had the farm, but he upheld the one rule that her grandmother had left. Celestia was not allowed on or within 100 yards of the farm. She snuck into houses, barns, hotels, even factories to rest or get food. Alaska had been with her from day one and had neither doubted her nor had he left her to fend for herself. It was midnight and Celestia was laying under a Renault Clio along Fleur De Ta. She was taking a nap after having been running for the last 3 days from the giant chasing both her and Alaska. Alaska was watching the road to make sure that no one bothered his sleeping friend mostly because she needed the sleep more than anything.

"Sleepy puppy. Angry Puppy. I say you should sleep for no harm shall befall you kitty in her sleep." A voice said from behind Alaska. He laid his dead down and within seconds was asleep. The owner of the voice walked over to the Clio that Celestia was hidden under and smiled as she sat down to get a better look at her. "Well it would seem that Hera didn't lie to me about you, daughter of Artemis. A forbidden child. I, Athena, shall not punish your mother with your death, at least not yet anyway. I shall punish her by forcing her to watch as you rely on instinct alone in any fight you face. You will have the ability to gain knowledge but you will not have the wisdom to use for your own good. This is my curse on you. Pray I am the last to curse you child and that everyone else has seen this as punishment enough for your mother's betrayal. Oh, and you both might want to run little one, a not so friendly is coming your way."

"We have a problem. We have been discovered by a monster and Lady Athena. We really need to get out of here. Let's find a way to America, it might be safer for us there." Celestia rose and saw Alaska running at her in such a hurry. She nodded and they both began to run in the opposite direction of the monster.

"I don't know Alaska, it would be worth a try; hopefully we can out run the past there." They ran in the only direction they could think of a way for them to get to America, whether it was going to be by plane or boat they didn't know. They ended up finding their way to one of the many ports of the French coastline.

"Celestia this tag says this cargo box is headed for New Orleans. That's in America. Let's get in and head to America." Celestia nodded and the two got into the box and hid until the ship landed in America. They bolted out of the box once it was off the ship and unlocked. Unfortunately they were spotted by a monster that began to chase them. They managed to out run it by hiding in another part of New Orleans but it would eventually find them again.


	2. Chapter2

I Ran Head First into a Centaur

It was midnight, and they were running through the streets of New York City. There were only three things that could be heard and that was the breathing of Celestia and Alaska, but you could also hear the crashing of numerous things. They had just managed to dodge a Chevy Silverado that had been thrown at them. They had managed to make it out to Long Island, and were now headed out of the city limits and into one of the forests that were at the edge of the city. They had managed to catch a glimpse of the monster chasing them as they ran through Brooklyn, he was tall. Tallest of all the monsters that had chased them since she was only five years old, and that was a lot seeing as she was now getting ready to turn 24. However it had been about eight years since they had last been chased by a monster. Celestia divered and headed off into the woods to her right, along with Alaska right behind her. She weaved her way through the trees not missing a step or hitting a tree. Celestia and Alaska kept running even after their legs had grown tired and were ready to give out. This monster had chased them a long way, he had started chasing them in New Orleans about 2 months ago and had chased them all the way to New York. Not realizing it they had passed a tree that had a dragon guarding it and it had a golden fleece on it. The crashing stopped, they both paused until they heard a couple of very loud thuds and a huge roar.

"You cannot escape forever forbidden child. We will get you eventually and when we do, you will beg for mercy." He hollered and threw things at an invisible barrier, but instead of stopping to take in what he said, she kept running. She heard and saw people running passed her with swords, spears, bows and arrows, hammers, and any other kind of weapon you could think of. Even with the people around her she ran, she actually lost sight of Alaska at one point, but didn't stop. She ran until she actually bumped into something. She looked around and found a centaur trying to stand, not to far from her. She hadn't realized that she had knocked him down.

"Oh, fantastic. Just what I need another curse to ruin my miserable life." Celestia thought and then passed out and landed right at the centaurs feet. The centaur looked down at the tiger and then called over for a girl.

"Annabeth, can you get her to the hospital wing and watch her. She may be a tiger but she is still tired and weak. Don't let her out and the only ones allowed in to see her are myself, you, and the dog that was with her when she crossed the hill. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Chiron. I'm on it." A girl with blonde hair and grey eyes came over and picked up the white tiger's left paw. The paw was the size of the girls head, mostly because Celestia had grown into being an oversized cat instead of staying the size of a regular tiger. She began to pull Celestia towards the hospital wing, with much difficulty. Eventually Tyson, a young cyclops came over and helped Annabeth by picking Celestia up and carrying her the rest of the way. "She is going to sleep till morning at least, if not longer."

The sun began to rise over the camp and Alaska emerged from where he was hiding. Looking around he saw that everyone was out and about, however he couldn't see Celestia anywhere. Sniffing his way around the camp he managed to eventually catch the scent of his best friend. Following the scent he found himself in a tent that was filled with injured youth. He continued to follow the scent to the back of the tent, where he noticed that there was a section that was blocked off from the rest of the tent. He noticed a girl standing guard at the entrance to the blocked off section.

"You can go in; I was told to allow you inside when you showed up. I will warn you that she is still asleep." Alaska nodded his head and went inside; he did see that he had not been lied to and that Celestia was still asleep. He jumped up onto the bed and curled up at her feet and drifted off to sleep. Annabeth came in the room only moments later; she just stood at the foot of the bed and watch Celestia and Alaska sleep. She could feel something that she couldn't explain but didn't know what it was and refused to admit it to anyone, even herself.

"How are they doing Annabeth?" Chiron asked as he entered the room, unto which Annabeth didn't move.

"They are both asleep. I am worried about her. She hasn't moved once all night. It seems like she hasn't slept in a long time. She seems to be purely exhausted." Chiron nodded and turned to leave. "I'm scared, Chiron, when I saw her yesterday I felt something and I can't explain it. I still feel it even now, it is just more intense now then it was."

"Have you ever felt this way for Percy?" He stopped just before he opened the curtain to leave. Annabeth looked over at him confused. "Have you ever felt the way you are feeling for this girl for anyone else, Percy included?"

"Never. It's almost as if I have this internal pull towards her, but I don't know why?" Chiron reached up and stroked his beard thinking.

"It is an interesting situation. I have never heard of such a thing before. I will looking into and get back to you about my findings." Annabeth nodded and Chiron left. She remained standing at the foot of the bed and watched Celestia sleep. As the sun began to set for the night, Celestia's body began to become the tiger again. When she had become human that morning it had scared Annabeth, but she had to remember that anything could happen with demigods. So the change now didn't scare her but it did confuse Annabeth as to how it is that she becomes the tiger at night. She stood and watched as Celestia began to stir from her slumber.

"You are safe great tiger. None shall bother you here; you can sleep as long as you need to to regain your strength. I shall not let anyone harm you." Celestia looked up at Annabeth and purred. Annabeth looked away because of the look that had appeared in Celestia's eyes. Celestia had looked at her with nothing less than pure love in her eyes and it scared Annabeth. There was also a hint of worry in the looked but it was not that noticeable, but Annabeth saw it. "On my life and honor no one will harm you here. Your friend has returned and he is asleep here at the food of the bed."

Celestia looked from Annabeth to Alaska and back. Annabeth was getting more and more uncomfortable with the situation but couldn't pull herself away, mostly because she was so tired. She hadn't slept at all the night before nor all day, but everytime she tried to rest she would have an urge to curl up with the girl or cat and sleep. Annabeth didn't want to fight an urge she knew would win, but she also didn't want to scare the poor girl. When Celestia moved over creating enough room on the bed for Annabeth, it startled Annabeth and she knew that there was no way that she would be able to resist. Closing her eyes and shaking her head, Annabeth responded, "I can't, not if I am to protect you."

 _I can protect you, at least while you get some sleep. You look like you need it. I have slept for long enough for now. I am also a cat and can detect if something is not right. I also have Alaska to help for that. He is the white husky/wolf hybrid that is with me. My name is Celestia._ Hearing the voice in her head really scared Annabeth, to the point that she was ready to bolt. She stumbled backwards a step or two, and looked over her shoulder to see how close the curtain was. _I do not mean to scare you. I am just trying to help you get the rest you missed last night and today. I can see how tired you are. Please lay down and get some sleep. Alaska has always been good at guarding me even if it looks as if he is asleep._

"I can't be hearing you in my head. That is just impossible." Annabeth turned to leave but came face to face with Aphrodite.

"Oh, you can hear her Annabeth. I have made it so, I have also done a few other things to help this child out against her enemies. Of course part of what I have done is because I disagree with what Athena has done to the poor child but oh well." Annabeth looked over at Celestia and noticed that she was curled up in a tight ball. This broke Annabeth's heart and all she wanted to do was cuddle and hold her, but she held back. "Oh for Pete's sake. Just go to her and hold her. Do you have any idea what your rejection does to me?"

Annabeth looked over at Aphrodite and then back at Celestia. She didn't want to hurt Percy's feelings by rejecting him for Celestia, but she also didn't want ot cause Aphrodite any more pain than she had so she went over to the bed and laid down next to Celestia. She placed her back up against her and rested her head on the pillow. When Annabeth took her first breath with her head on the pillow she caught a whiff of three of her favorite scents; lavender, cinnamon, and the woods. She also caught the smell of musk and cedar. Enjoying the smell she pushed her back against Celestia and drifted off to sleep.

 _Sleep dear one, no one shall harm you while I'm around._ Was the last thing that she head before her mind succumb to sleep. Aphrodite smiled, looked at Celestia and nodded.

"You will have to work for her heart for right now it belongs to another but it is yours, only because I know it to be. Rest none shall harm either of you here at Camp Half-Blood." With that she vanished into a cloud of pink smoke. Celestia was curled up facing Annabeth, not able to keep her eyes open to much longer out of pure exhaustion. She rested her head on Annabeth's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I Meet the Goddess of the Moon and Hunt

When Annabeth awoke the next morning she felt a weight on her chest. She had shifted in her sleep, shifting her head she looked down and found lying across her chest was the girl. Celestia's long moon gray hair was covering her face but Annabeth could tell she was still asleep. She didn't want to move, mostly because she was actually comfortable and because she didn't want to stir Celestia, causing her to wake up. Alaska sat on the floor next to the bed watching the two girls, he knew he would have to protect. Celestia started to stir but actually just shifted in her sleep, she had shifted just enough that Annabeth could get out from under her.

"I'll be back Alaska, I promise. I just have to go to the bathroom and get something to eat." She said to the dog, who nodded in return. Annabeth left the safety of the secret part of the hospital. She walked down to the pavilion where everyone was getting ready to eat. She took her place at the Athena table.

"Hey Annabeth, Where have you been?" One of the guys asked from down the table.

"Special job give to me by Chiron and to me alone. No one else can help me or do it." Everyone nodded knowing that if Chiron said it was secret then it was secret and had to stay that way. Annabeth's plate filled with food and just like everyone else she offered an offering up to the Gods. Her request today was that she could find out more about Celestia and maybe even find out who her Godly parent was. She returned to her seat, and began eating. Sitting with her half siblings she only wished that she was back with Celestia. After she was done eating, Percy walked up to her.

"So what do you have planned for today? He asked as he knelt down next to her, which made her really uncomfortable.

"I am doing something for Chiron. I have no clue how long this will last, but it has to be done." She made to rise and came face to face with Percy. "I have to get back, I will try to talk with you later."

Annabeth walked out of the pavilion and back towards the infirmary. She knew it broke Percy's heart to not be able to train with her but it had to be this way for a while. As she walked down the roses of bed towards Celestia she had to continually remind herself to walk and not run. As she came up to the current she heard voices coming from the other side, she stopped and decided she would stand there and listen.

"No hiding behind the curtain. Enter into here young one of mine." Annabeth heard her mother and did as told. She entered into the room, as she crossed in she was met with an awake Celestia, Chiron, Artemis, and her mother, Athena. She stopped dead when she noticed that Celestia looked like Artemis.

"If you are wondering, Celestia is my daughter. She unfortunately has had many hardships in her life and I feel really bad for it. However there is nothing I can do about the two curses placed upon her. One placed by Hera when she was five, which causes her to be a tiger at night. One by Athena when she was 12, causing her to fight on pure instinct. She has no wisdom in battle."

"My mother would never…."

"Actually, Annabeth I did. And it will remain so. Chiron you will find someone else to watch the cat. My daughter has other things to do." Athena cut in. Chiron shook his head at the look of pure disgust on Annabeth's face.

"Unfortunately, you have no say in what happens here, Athena. I have given that child a blessing and it is in spite of what you have done to her. Annabeth, I am afraid will not be able to leave her side anymore." Celestia moved to sit at the edge of the bed. But she didn't rise as Aphrodite entered into the tent. Annabeth moved to sit next to her. "Let us three take this to the Big House so the two girls can talk."

"Thank you, Aphrodite." Was all Artemis said as the three goddesses left, followed by Chiron and Alaska. Annabeth didn't move but she remained seated there next to Celestia.

"My life has been nothing but running and hiding. I have suffered from the curses placed upon me. I have managed through it all, and all I have had is Alaska. He has been the only one there for me. I don't know what to do with all that's been done for me here. Annabeth, I'm scared." Celestia laid down and rested her head right next to Annabeth's leg. Annabeth carefully moved Celestia's head into her lap, and began to run her hand over Celestia's hair.

"Sometimes something new can be scar. For me it's the fact that slowly but surely as I get to know you I'm falling for you. It scares me beyond belief, But Aphrodite was right about one thing it hurt to be away from you even if it was just for about a half an hour. It hurt too much to be away from you, almost to the point that I didn't eat my breakfast." Annabeth hadn't known it but she had started crying thinking about how she had actually been falling in love with Celestia. She just didn't feel like it was the right time to actually tell her that much.

"I woke up the minute you left. I began to panic and almost sent Alaska to find you when Chiron, my mother and Athena came in. They started talking to be about everything I have been through. Chiron mentioned that you were keeping an eye on me and that is when you walked up." Celestia looked up at Annabeth. She stayed where she was but shifted to lay on her back. "I just don't want to ruin anything for you because of this or me."

"You are not going to ruin anything for me. The relationship that I have with someone is on the verge of collapse anyway. He was just a thing for me. I, honestly and more worried about you that anything right now." Annabeth placed her hand on Celestia's stomach and looked over towards the doorway. She knew that if Percy was standing out there he would hear every word she was saying, and honestly she didn't care. "I am afraid you're going to run, of what will happen if you leave. Especially now that you cannot be far from each other."

"I couldn't live with myself if I caused you pain. I know that the pain would eventually over run me but I couldn't bring myself to leave anymore. What all is there to do around here. I'm Bored." Annabeth smiled.

"We could go get ready for capture the flag tonight if you want. I know that most of it you'll be a tiger for but that would bring about an interesting change of pace. Or we could go take a walk through the woods or down by the lake if you want." Celestia smiled she had heard of the game capture the flag, but she had never played before, mostly because she was kept away from people.

"I want to play capture the flag. Come on let's go. I'm ready." Celestia jumped up from the bed, startling Annabeth. Once she got over the shock of how fast Celestia moved Annabeth rose and walked with her out of the tent and into the sun. Celestia covered her eyes for a brief moment while her eyes adjusted. Annabeth was patient with her as they began to head to the armory to get ready for capture the flag, which started at 6pm. Annabeth knew that it was almost time to get going to the grounds and so when they arrived at the armory Annabeth go what she would need for the game and watched as Celestia took in all of the weapons that were there.


	4. Chapter 4

I Get Moon Armor and Ridden Like a Horse

The weapons in the armory were a bit overwhelming to Celestia, she wasn't used to seeing so many weapons in one place. She also knew that it would be a bit pointless for her to pick something because she would become a tiger at sunset. When she turned back to Annabeth she saw that she was smiling.

"I have an idea if you're up for it. I have a friend you is good at making armor. I'm sure I can see if he could make something for you in tiger form if you wanted." The light that entered Celestia's eyes was one of pure joy. She had never had anyone offer to make or give her something before. She ran over to Annabeth and gave her a hug. The action caught Annabeth off guard so she ended up falling to the ground with Celestia hugging her as she lay there.

"Could you please? I think that would be totally awesome. I can actually turn to the tiger anytime I chose but have to stay tiger at night. Could we go talk to him now?"

"We can but we will have to hurry. Capture the flag starts at six and it goes until three. I don't know if he will have it done in time but we can try." Celestia nodded, got up, helped Annabeth up, and then turned into the tiger. She looked over at Annabeth with expectant eyes.

 _Climb on we can make it quick but you're going to have to help guide me there._ Annabeth smiled and climbed up onto the giant white cat. Celestia started on the way to the forge, following the direction Annabeth was giving, of course. When they arrived it had only taken them about three minutes to cross the entire camp. Annabeth climbed down and shook out her legs.

"Hey, Leo, you here?" Annabeth called into the forge. Not leaving Celestia's side as she did so. A boy came out who had curly black hair, dark brown eyes, and a mischievous smile on his cheerful looking face. He looked at Annabeth, then to Celestia, then back to Annabeth.

"What have you brought me this time, Oh wise one?" He remarked in an overly sarcastic tone.

"Leo, this is Celestia. Celestia Leo. She wanted to know if there was any way that you could make some type of armor she could wear as a tiger?" A confused look crossed Leo's face as he looked at Celestia. She thought it cool to scare him and turned back human in front of him. Celestia and Annabeth laughed as Leo hit the ground as he stumbled backwards.

"Any chance you could help me?" Celestia asked as she offered Leo a hand to help him up. He took her hand and rose to his feet.

"Could you become the tiger again?" Celestia nodded, stepped back, and turned into the tiger. Leo reached into his belt and pulled out a measuring tape. He then carefully and strategically began to take measurements of her. "I highly doubt I will have anything to show in three hours when capture the flag starts but I can try. It's just too bad that I don't have any access to Moon Leather. That stuff is thicker than a Nemean Lion. I could also use it to make armor that you could use as both human and tiger."

Celestia tilted her head to the side and looked up. Leo nearly jumped out of his skin when a box about the size of a fully grown Nemean Lion landed in front of him, it was filled with Moon Leather. There was a sudden popping sound.

"Celestia Moonchild, I have a delivery for you. Decided to bring it personally. Can you please sign here and here?" A man said, who had curly black hair, blue eyes, elfish features, and a sly smile. Celestia looked up at him and began to growl, she even readied herself to attack, that was until Annabeth jumped in front of her.

"No don't that is only Hermes. He is the God of messengers, travelers, and thieves." Hermes smiled again and held up a clipboard. Celestia turned into her human self and sign the two places that he had pointed at.

"Thank you very much and enjoy this large amount of Moon Leather." Hermes said and then vanished. Celestia looked up at the box and then over at Leo.

"Well that sure is a lot of Moon Leather. I do believe I can do something with this, no guarantees though, but I will try my best. I just have got to get to work. Especially if I'm gonna try and get something done in three hours. Have fun around camp in the meantime." Leo reached into the box, which had a hole cut into the side, and grabbed a decent handful and walked back into the forge to get to work. Celestia turned back into the tiger and Annabeth hopped onto her back. They began to walk through the camp. Annabeth told her what everything was as they passed by it.

"Hey Annabeth." Annabeth looked in the direction of the call and saw Percy heading her way. She very quietly groaned over the fact that he was coming at her. She slide off of Celestia's back and waited for Percy to join them. "Who is that there with you?"

"This is Celestia. She is a new friend. I'm showing her around. I can't talk to long we have things to do. I'll talk with you later." Annabeth got back on Celestia's back and they began to walk away leaving Percy confused and hurt. _I hate when he does that. He acts like all of my time should be devoted to him and no one else._

 _It happens. I remember when there was a time when an old friend thought all of my time should be devoted to him also, that was until I found out that he was a Faun and wanted to kill me._ Annabeth felt the shiver that ran through Celestia's fur, hoping to calm her and allow the painful memory to disappear, she ran her hands across the fur of the shoulders. They had gone a bit further when a white figure ran up to them and started weaving around Celestia's legs.

 _Celestia you're out and about. I'm happy to see that. Hello Annabeth, I was told that you would be able to understand me as well, mostly because of your bond with Celestia. Sorry, to properly introduce myself. I am Alaska the Husky/ Wolf hybrid._ Alaska stopped weaving around and just stood in front of them. His tail was wagging and his tongue was hanging out the side of his mouth. _Chiron want to see you both. He knows that you can't turn back here soon so he said he will meet with you as the tiger._

Celestia nodded and then followed Alaska in the direction he had just come from. All the while she and Annabeth continued to talk about Percy. When they approached Chiron they noticed they were back at the forge and Leo was standing outside with a satisfying smile on his face.

"I think I have success on my hands, but I want to know what you think and how well it fits you." Leo walked up to Celestia with some leather armor in his arms. He slowly began to put the armor on Celestia's legs as Annabeth slide down so he could put the armor on her back. He worked around everything and was finally able to get it all attached to her. "So tell me how does it fit?"

 _Annabeth let him know that it fits perfectly, the only thing I have a question about is that odd spot on my back._ Annabeth nodded her understanding and looked to Leo.

"It fits perfectly. What is that spot on her back for?" Annabeth indicated towards the spot that looked similar to a saddle.

"Oh that. I kind of took the liberty of adding a bit of a saddle to it, mostly because I figured someone would eventually ride her back for some reason. I hope you don't mind." Celestia shook her head, indicating that she didn't mind, turned and prodded Annabeth. Annabeth climbed up into the saddle. Which was quite comfortable and let Celestia made a small circle with Annabeth on her back.

 _Walking with someone in the saddle is a bit tight, but otherwise not bad. I don't want to try running with the added weight until the tightness is adjusted._

 _Okay I'll let him know._ "She says that walking is a bit tight for her with someone in the saddle, she doesn't want to try running until it is adjusted." Leo nodded and came over. He began trimming away the leather from around Celestia's legs and under belly. When he was done he stepped back and watched. Celestia made the same small loop and felt that the tightness was gone.

 _Do you mind if we make a run down to the lake and back?_

 _No I don't mind. Go for it._ With that Celestia took off for the lake, she started out at a slower run then she was used to. When they reached the lake Celestia walked for a little bit then turned and gave Annabeth a warning that she wasn't going to go as slow on the trip back. Annabeth tightened her grip on Celestia's fur before Celestia took off at the pace she was used to running. It was the run she had been using when she entered the camp, the run for her life as she was used to it being. When they arrived at the forge Percy had arrived while they were gone and was talking to Chiron. Annabeth grabbed a handful of Celestia's fur and slightly pulled in frustration, she was really getting annoyed with Percy. Celestia took the hint and bolted away from the forge in the direction of the forest. She stopped a short way into the woods and turned to watch as the sun set over the horizon. Annabeth knew that that night was going to be hard on both of them, for neither wanted to be away from the other. Celestia knew that one day soon Annabeth was either going to leave her or that she was again going to have to run for her life, but for now she would just enjoy the company.


	5. Chapter 5

I Lose the Hardest Fight of My Life

Annabeth knew that Celestia was scared of the night from what she could feel. She didn't want to say anything but she knew that they were safe, being away from capture the flag.

"Celestia, are you gonna be okay?" Annabeth asked as she got off of her back. Celestia looked over at her and then laid down. Annabeth sat down next to her and rested her back against Celestia's side.

 _I'll be okay. I have just been so afraid of the dark here lately that it scares me. I've had to run for my life so much at night. Sometimes I'm just scared about what will come out of the shadows._

"Well you're safe here. No one can get in other than demigods; that is the way the barrier works. Try and relax I'm not leaving any time soon." Annabeth shifted and laid her head down on Celestia's paw. Celestia laid her head down next to Annabeth's and fell asleep. Annabeth listened to the sounds of the game going on in another part of the woods. She listened until the sound of Celestia's breath lullaby caused her to drift off to sleep.

An hour later Annabeth heard people hollering down in the valley for her and Celestia. She knew curfew was coming upon them and they had to get back to the Big House, where Celestia's room was now located. Annabeth began to move, which caused Celestia to wake up. She rose and Annabeth climbed up onto her back.

"Head to the Big House and make it quick, curfew is almost here." Celestia nodded, Annabeth readied herself, and Celestia took off for the Big House. They made it to the Big House just as curfew struck. Annabeth walked Celestia up to her room and then laid down with her, curling up the way they were in the woods. Celestia was restless to sleep so she just laid there and let Annabeth sleep.

 _How bad of you to not notice just how different I am as a tiger Annabeth._ Celestia looked around as she thought to herself, Panda was in the corner pretending to be asleep again. She shook her head but that was about it. Celestia had always been different as the tiger, she first noticed it when she was younger that at the tiger she was actually male. She hoped beyond belief that Annabeth hadn't noticed but she knew that Annabeth eventually would have to know, otherwise it would tear them apart.

 _Celestia will you rest your mind please, you racing mind is giving me such a headache._ Annabeth rolled over and buried her head into Celestia's fur. _And what do you mean you are different as the tiger compared to human?_

 _I am sorry about my racing mind. I noticed a few years ago that as the tiger I am actually male but as human I am female. I knew that you would have to know, but I was afraid of how you would react._ Annabeth sat up and looked Celestia in the eyes before letting her eyes wonder over the tiger's body. Celestia out of fear closed her eyes and laid her head down. Annabeth's eyes came to a stop when they landed on the one part of the tiger that made Celestia male not female, at least as a tiger anyway. Annabeth had a sudden urge to touch but she didn't want to scare Celestia any more so instead she ran her hands over the shoulder closest to her and up to her head. Celestia leaned into the touch but left her head down and eyes closed.

 _What makes you think I am going to run from you because of this?_

 _I don't know, I just am afraid that you won't want anything to do with me. I just have always had irrational thoughts. I just never thought I would meet someone who wouldn't be afraid of me at night, someone who won't run from me for being male as the tiger over being female._ Annabeth laid back down and rested her head back on Celestia's paw. Celestia shifted her head so she could look at Annabeth.

 _I have one question._ Celestia took a deep breath and then nodded her head. _Can you control if that one part stays with you as human?_

 _I can, yes. I just usually don't because I have no need to. If you would like I can show you in the morning, but only if you wish to see._ Annabeth blushed but nodded her head, she was curious about the one person she was going to spend the rest of her life with. Slowly, but surely both girls were falling in love with each other.

He was talking with Chiron when the white tiger started coming up to them. It was slowing down but then out of nowhere it took off towards the woods. As soon as it hit the edge of camp he lost sight of the tiger and its passenger.

"Chiron, what is going on with Annabeth?" Chiron feared that this would come up eventually but he hoped that he wouldn't have to explain to Percy that Annabeth's heart was ruled by what Aphrodite had done.

"Annabeth has been helping Celestia out for me. Celestia's mother and Aphrodite agree that it is best for those two to work together."

"Aphrodite is playing with Annabeth's heart isn't she?"

"Actually she hasn't done anything to Annabeth, but to Celestia. It just so happens that what Aphrodite has done somehow managed to impart Annabeth into it."

"So what I'm understanding is that Annabeth's heart is losing its feelings for Percy and gaining feeling for Celestia, a Tiger." Jason asked as he walked up to them, walking with him was Piper, his girlfriend.

"Unfortunately yes that is exactly what is happening." Chiron responded, Percy's heart fell he was losing his girl all because of something Aphrodite did. He was getting ready to ask a question when Chiron spoke up again. "I am sorry but there is nothing that can be done for her. Aphrodite cannot undo what has been done. She has told me of this herself.

"That isn't fair to Annabeth. Annabeth has lost her choice in who she will love." Leo said as he placed some more Moon Leather down to work on. Piper was nodding her agreement in that statement and Jason was trying to think of a way that they could get out of this situation. They has lost track of time and didn't realize it was so late until the first signal for curfew sounded.

"Not good. We have to find them quickly." Piper, Panda, Chiron and Percy went to the Big House to talk. Jason and Leo went in search of Annabeth and Celestia, they were just about to give up when the large white cat bolted passed them heading for the Big House. That was when they decided to go to bed before curfew struck.

Percy and Piper were arguing about how they could help Annabeth out. Percy believed that if they spoke to Aphrodite they could get it to move it to someone else. Piper believe that they would have to go on some glorious quest to find the answer as to how to get it removed all together. What neither of them seemed to realize is that upstairs in a small corner of the Big House in a room to themselves Annabeth and Celestia were sharing their lives stories with each other as they fell deeper and deeper in love with each other. The two were now at a point that even if Aphrodite wanted to she couldn't reverse it. There was no way to change what was to come even if anyone wanted to. Celestia and Annabeth would forever be bond even into death.

Annabeth was curled up next to Celestia when she woke the next morning. Celestia was human but was still sound asleep. Her arm was under Annabeth's head and the other was draped over her side. Annabeth didn't want to wake her because Celestia looked so peaceful but she wanted to watch as Celestia slept. Carefully, trying not to wake her she rolled over facing Celestia and just watched as she rolled onto her back and let Annabeth curl into her side, but Celestia slept on. Annabeth watched as the girl she had fallen in love with just the night before slept on.

"Gods, how beautiful you are both awake and asleep."

"Probably not as beautiful as you are." Celestia turned her head and looked at Annabeth, who blushed and hid her head in Celestia's shoulder.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Only since you moved. I rolled over thinking you would go back to sleep, but when you didn't I knew I'd never get back to sleep. I was slow afraid that if I did fall back to sleep you would leave me." Annabeth looked up at Celestia with pure love in her eyes.

"I couldn't do that to you. I would probably whisper to you that I would be back, especially if I had to go to the restroom." Annabeth leaned up onto her arm and looked over at Celestia. She had been fighting all night to not rush things and kiss her, especially seeing as at night she was a tiger. She was fighting the urge even now, and from what she could she is Celestia's eyes so was she. A scratch at the door caused Annabeth and Celestia to look over, Panda was at the door scratching.

 _Let me out. I do not want to be here when things get weird._ Both girls laughed but Annabeth got up and let Panda out then returned back to Celestia. She laid back down and continued the fight of whether to kiss her or not. Celestia caught the fight in Annabeth's eyes and took advantage of it and leaned up. When her lips touched Annabeth's they both lost the fight and the kiss heated up quickly. It stayed soft and gentle, but the passion that burned between then was fierce. If the Big House had caught fire neither girl would have noticed for how lost in each other they were. Hands stayed planted either to the bed or to the shoulders of the other. During the kiss Annabeth had shifted to where she was laying on top of Celestia. They broke the kiss when they finally reached the point where they couldn't breathe. Celestia laid there under Annabeth and just enjoyed the feel of Annabeth's hands running through her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry it took so long to publish. I have been very busy working on this story and a few others. I hope you enjoy._

I Gain the Most Beautiful Woman in my Life

Annabeth ended up falling asleep again with her head rested on Celestia's shoulder. Celestia laid there while Annabeth napped, she had come to love the woman wrapped in her arms over night. She knew that Percy was going to be pissed and heartbroken when he found out about it but she had enjoyed the kiss that she had shared with Annabeth. A quiet pop sounded from somewhere in the room waking Annabeth.

"Aww, that is so precious. I have to warn you your friends are trying to find a way to undo what has occurred. You both have just about reached the point that there is nothing that they can do to undo it. The minute that you both share your first kiss there will be no way to undo it, even if they try." Aphrodite told them, but just as she had said first kiss the girls looked at each other. Annabeth and Celestia now knew that there was no way to undo what was growing between them. Aphrodite didn't miss the look that was shared and knew exatly what it meant. "If they attempt to go looking for a way to undo it and try to, one of you will die. You have to stop them, I only made it so that a child of Athena that Celestia would become attached to."

"We understand, we will work on a way to stop them." Annabeth said as she shifted to sit up but stayed between Celestia's legs.

"So you both know. I would recommend completing the bond soon. Celestia, you know what that means. Teach her about it. You also know what will happen if it shouldn't be completed." With that she disappeared leaving Annabeth confused and Celestia worried.

"It means that as the way of animals, mating, or to become mated. Basically it means…well, it means…um…"

"It basically means that we have to have sex doesn't it?" Celestia blushed but nodded. She turned her head away knowing that it would be rushed in their relationship, but that at the moment it is needed. "Hey, I don't care about that, I care about you. I don't want to lose you."

"I understand that. It is just that when we do mate, our lives will then be bound to the other. Meaning that if one of us dies so does the other. I don't want to take that from you." Celestia looked up at Annabeth with worry in her eyes, she was scared and Annabeth knew it. Annabeth sighed, took Celestia's face in her hands and kissed her. She didn't hold back in this kiss, she let all of her feeling flow through the bond they shared. Celestia felt all of Annabeth's raw emotions between the kiss and their bond. When she felt the pure love Annabeth had for her she lost it. She reached up and carefully flipped them so that Annabeth was laying on the bed. Celestia broke the kiss, even to the protests of Annabeth. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I'll let you know if something hurts." Annabeth moved her hands from Celestia's face to her shoulders.

"I'm just scared. I can't lose you, I would die if I did." Celestia leaned back to Annabeth and continued to kiss her. She wanted to be gentle to show Annabeth her passion, but she needed Annabeth to help soothe the ache in her body. Annabeth's hand traveled over Celestia's shoulders down her arms and came to rest at Celestia's hips. Not wanting to scare Annabeth, Celestia bit back the pleasured growl. Annabeth knew that Celestia wanted to growl, she could feel the rumble in Celestia's chest.

"Let it out, don't hold it in." Annabeth whispered into the kiss and with that Celestia pulled back, letting out a growl as Annabeth ran her hands across Celestia's shoulders, arms, stomach, and hips. Celestia reached down grabbing one of Annabeth's hands and placing it on one of her breasts. She gave the hand a gentle squeeze until Annabeth took over doing it herself. Celestia continued to growl and revealed in the feeling. Annabeth moved her hand to the hem of Celestia's torn and battered shirt. Slowly she began to slide the shirt up, allowing her hands to touch bare skin here or there, Celestia was lost in the feeling and could feel the man hood of her tiger pressing at the zipper of her jeans. As her shirt came off she leaned down with her own hands and began the same process just used on her to remove Annabeth's shirt. Annabeth tried hard to bite back her moans as Celestia touched her but to no anvil, she could help but to moan. "Celestia, I need you. I love you."

Celestia finished removing the shirt before stopping and looking at Annabeth. She thought she had been hearing things when Annabeth said what she did. When Annabeth looked at her with pure pleasured love in her eyes Celestia knew otherwise. She threw all of her feelings into the kiss that she had captured Annabeth's lips into. The kiss lasted a while, with both letting their hands wander over the other. Annabeth's moans and Celestia's growls began to fill the room. Celestia slowly began working on removing Annabeth's jeans from her body. She needed more skin to touch, Annabeth let her remove the worn blue jeans before she removed Celestia's pants from her. Annabeth could see the bulge in Celestia's jeans and knew it was the one things that could be carried over from the tiger. She knew it wanted out and all Annabeth wanted was to let it and to let it at her. Celestia stopped Annabeth's hands from removing more and placed them back on her chest.

"Not yet. You will have it, I promise just not yet. Please let me enjoy you for a time please." Annabeth nodded and allowed Celestia to touch her in different places, some places causing Annabeth to moan even more. The last place Celestia wanted to touch was the one place where she would lost most of her control, Annabeth's sex. She didn't want to act like an animal, so all she did was touch Annabeth's skin in other places. It pleased her to know that just her touch could cause Annabeth to moan to the extent she was. Celestia shifted enough so that she could take one of Annabeth's breasts into her mouth, which caused Annabeth to moan and wiggle under her. Celestia sucked, lapped, and gently nipped on the hard bud, causing Annabeth to push off the bed pushing her chest into Celestia's face. Celestia finished playing with the one bud and made her way to the other and repeated the process. Annabeth couldn't hold much back anymore, she wanted to belong to Celestia even more than she already did. Annabeth used much of her skill to flip them over, surprising Celestia in the process. Annabeth shifted so that she could do the same to Celestia. First, she kissed her woman before making her way down to the right nipple. She took it into her mouth, sucked, bit, and licked the hard bud causing Celestia to push her chest up. "Oh Gods, Annabeth please. I can't take much more of that before I lose it. Please my love."

Annabeth shifted to the other nipple and continued the process carefully Annabeth slide her hand down to Celestia's pants, she know that this would be what she needed more than anything. Slowly Annabeth began to remove Celestia's pants from her body. As she came to the bulge and past it she watched as a fully erect penis bounced out at her. Unable to help herself Annabeth touched it gently, causing Celestia to jump slightly.

"It's different isn't it?"

"Yes, but I don't care. I know what you need love let me help you." Celestia nodded and watched as Annabeth descended to take the length into her mouth. Annabeth started out fairly slowly and took in as much as she could before pulling it back out. Letting it leave her mouth with a pop.

"Careful doing that, I am barely holding it together right now. I don't want to hurt you." Annabeth shifted knowing just how to calm Celestia's beastly side down, but at the same time not knowing exactly how much. Celestia moved and grabbed a hold of Annabeth's hips so quick it caused Annabeth to yelp. "Don't move. Let me do what the tiger needs please. Then I will take such better care of you."

"Please." Annabeth moaned as she felt the length pushing against her backside. Celestia took one hand away from Annabeth's hip and used it to remove the last remaining barrier that prevented her from finding out what Annabeth's true wetness was. She then used the same hand to test how ready Annabeth was to be entered. Coming back to herself enough she used her fingers to test just how tight Annabeth was, carefully she placed one finger at the entrance, feeling Annabeth jump slightly she knew that Annabeth was just like her and still a virgin. Celestia slide the finger in gently and waited for a reaction from Annabeth. All Annabeth did was push backwards against her and moan loudly. "Celestia, I need you, please, don't tease me anymore."

"It will hurt, love, it will hurt a lot. The Tiger is bigger than my one finger." Annabeth nodded and continued to moan the whole while Celestia's finger kept moving inside of her. Celestia knew what both she and Annabeth needed, but she was afraid of what the tiger would do to Annabeth. She slowly let the tiger out more and more, not wanting to fully turn but just enough for the mating to work and their bond to be complete. When the tiger refused to surface anymore Celestia knew it was time. Returning her hand to Annabeth's hip she placed herself in just the right position to enter into Annabeth. Annabeth cried out wishing for the teasing and waiting to end. Celestia slowly allowed the tip to enter into Annabeth's sex. When Annabeth jumped slightly Celestia stopped moving. The tiger also didn't want to hurt its mate. When Annabeth settled into a comfortable place Celestia slowly and as gently as possible began to move within her again. She stayed shallow until Annabeth got used to her and then would push a little deeper, she then would repeat the process of pulling out and pushing in until Annabeth was comfortable, but then the tiger got a little impatient and took a hold of Celestia's mind. With one final movement and a yelp from Annabeth, Celestia became fully buried within her. The tiger then let go just enough for the mating to begin.

"Are you okay?" Celestia asked. Her voice was laced with worry. Annabeth didn't move or say anything for the longest time, which caused Celestia to fear she had hurt her.

"Don't I'll be okay, just give me a moment." Annabeth said as she felt Celestia preparing to pull out. As Annabeth adjusted to the fit Celestia, the pain subsided a little bit but not much. Annabeth moved a little, which caused some pain but Celestia knew what she needed and slowly began to move within her. The more Celestia moved the less Annabeth's pain was. After a little bit Annabeth started to moan again out of the pleasure that was building within her. With each moan Celestia moved a little bit faster, she didn't slam into Annabeth hard because she didn't want to cause her pain again. "Oh Gods, Celestia, please more. I need more."

"I'm trying not to hurt you again love, but I will see what I can do." Celestia moved faster inside of Annabeth which cause her to moan more. Quickly Annabeth was reaching her breaking point, she knew she wasn't going to last much longer before her climax hit. She was scared of the feeling growing within her to bite Celestia, but she knew that she had too. Without causing Celestia to pull out, she turned just enough to gain access to Celestia's neck, which in turn gave Celestia the same access in not better access to Annabeth's. Annabeth thought the world was going to break before she couldn't take anymore, that was until Celestia's fangs buried themselves into Annabeth's neck and Annabeth exploded with pure pleasure and her release. Just before she couldn't kneel anymore she buried her teeth into Celestia's neck. She thought that with human teeth she wouldn't be able to break any skin but she found out that as she bit her teeth broke through Celestia's skin. Annabeth's mouth filled with the metallic, honey, and spice tasted blood of the one who was now hers. Celestia couldn't take anymore when Annabeth bit into her neck and slammed into Annabeth one final time before finding her release. Celestia pulled Annabeth back with her as they collapsed onto the bed. After a few minutes Celestia pulled out of Annabeth, not wanting to cause her any discomfort. She shifted Annabeth around so that she was facing her. Celestia helped Annabeth to slide down onto the bed next to her. Though she was now next to Celestia Annabeth had her head on Celestia's shoulder and one arm draped over her chest. Annabeth was still trying to catch her breath and so was Celestia.

"Annabeth are you okay love?" Annabeth turned her head to look up at Celestia. Annabeth smiled, pulled herself up a bit and kissed Celestia.

"I'm better than okay. I now have you to call mine." Celestia was a little worried about something her mother had told her once: _If the tiger ever finds and claims a mate the person will become pregnant with your child once the mating is complete._

"Annabeth, I have something to tell you." Annabeth watched Celestia a little worried about what she was about to be told. "Even though as a human I am female, because of my tiger being male you will become pregnant from this."

"Celestia, don't you dare scare me again. I figured as much before we even began. I am yours, I am happy that I will be the one to carry our children. So don't ever thin that just because I am me and you are you does that mean I will ever stop loving you. Or just because you tell me something that could be detrimental to our relationship, such as this, that I will stop loving you. I don't care, I want you." Annabeth finished and kissed Celestia hard. Celestia returned the kiss with her own passion. She knew that if that kept up she would bury herself in Annabeth again, even if that was just her fingers doing the work. She broke the kiss off and ran her hand over Annabeth's hair. "So you can only pull it out when it's time to mate?"

"Most times no. I just know that you need a break and my tiger is happy. Did Chiron by chance happen to put some extra sheets in here?" Annabeth nodded, rose, and walked over to the dresser and opened the very bottom drawer, pulling out a set of sheets. "Let's change out the sheets in the morning. I am to tired right now to get them."

"Okay." Annabeth laid the sheets on the top of the dresser and returned to Celestia. Celestia wrapped Annabeth in her arms, pulled up the blankets. Celestia laid there awake until after Anabeth had drifted off to sleep. Just before she fell asleep Artemis showed up.

"She will bare your children, but she will also gain the ability to become a tiger just as you are. She won't be bound to Hera's curse, and Zeus mad Hera promise on the River Styx not to hurt the children. She cannot touch them, my daughter. Rest you will need it to keep up with your warrior of a mate." Artemis leaned over kissed her daughters forehead and then Annabeth's, granting her the gift of the tiger, and then disappeared. With that Celestia fell into the most restful and peaceful sleep she had ever had, at least for a very long time.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth Tigers Out and Starts a Riot

Annabeth woke the next morning a bit sore but she was happy. Celestia was still asleep wrapped around her. Annabeth knew that Celestia had become the tiger at night, but she didn't realize why she was cold until she noticed that the blanket was gone. Annabeth leaned back into Celestia and whispered that she would be back. When she felt Celestia shift she rose and grabbed her pants and shirt then headed for the restroom that was down the hall. She entered in the door and did her business. When she stood, she faced the mirror and saw for the first time the place where Celestia had bitten her on the neck. She saw a mark there that hadn't been there the night before. The mark was made up of two arrows crossing each other both arrow tips pointed out of the crescent moon, though the tips of the moon touched the tips of the arrows. Annabeth was so lost in the memories of the day before that she didn't notice the door open and the arms of Celestia came around her.

"It's pretty, and it makes you all the more beautiful." Celestia said just before she kissed the mark on Annabeth's neck. Annabeth turned in Celestia's arms and pulled her shirt to the side. The mark on Celestia was a bit different. She also had a crescent moon but instead of arrows she had an owl. The owl was small like that of a barn owl.

"Beautiful," was all Annabeth said before she kissed the mark. When she looked back at Celestia she saw love and happiness in her eyes. "Come on. Let's put some clean clothes on and head out for breakfast."

"Sure." Celestia and Annabeth both left the bathroom and headed back to the room. Annabeth had asked Chiron the minute she knew that Celestia was to her, to have her clothes brought to the Big House. She had agreed and had even gotten Celestia some clothes that would fit her. They both managed to find some decent clothes and then headed out of the Big House. =

"Annabeth. Just so you know Percy has been looking for you." Chiron said from the study. He knew what had happened just yesterday, he just smiled and watched the two leave. However, what he didn't know was that Percy was outside waiting for Annabeth to appear. What Percy wasn't counting on was Celestia being with Annabeth.

"We need to talk Annabeth and privately," he gave pointed eyes at Celestia as he said the last part.

"I'll wait inside come get me when you're done." Annabeth nodded and watched Celestia go back inside. With hands on hips Annabeth turned to Percy, already in a not so good mood.

"What is going on with you? You seem to be spending more time with _her_ than me."

"She is still new her, Percy. I'm just trying to be a friend to her. If you don't want me to have friends other than you then you need to take your relationship and shove it so far up your ass that it won't surface for a while and make that a long while." Annabeth turned to get Celestia.

"Then you can keep the slut. She is so worthy of your fucking attitude." Annabeth stopped and began to turn around when suddenly out of nowhere standing before Percy was a Moon Grey tiger with black stripes and Annabeth's storm grey eyes. She was growling at him and advancing. He made the mistake of taking a step back, that one mistake caused Annabeth to roar, very loudly and she readied to pounce. He turned and ran away from her and she tore after him. Celestia came out the door really quickly followed closely by Chiron. Celestia swore under breathe just as the tiger took off after Percy.

"Catch her. She cannot kill him." Chiron bounded after them and Celestia was already ahead of him. Tiger chasing tiger, Panda bounded up and saw the second tiger, and ran up to help Celestia. Chiron, a tiger, who was chasing Annabeth, another tiger, who was chasing Percy. People started coming from every direction, many were panicking because of the tigers running through camp. Some people started grabbing weapons ready to attack the tigers. "Stand down. DO NOT ATTACK THEM!"

Chiron passed by people trying to catch Annabeth. Celestia was gaining on Annabeth she was almost close enough to jump on her back and stop her. Once Celestia was close enough she pounced and landed right on Annabeth's back. Annabeth fought against her.

 _Stop, he is still your friend._ Annabeth stopped as Celestia calmed her down.

 _He insulted you to me._

 _It's okay. We will deal with it you don't need to try and rip him to pieces._ Celestia moved and let Annabeth up.

 _I can't rip him to pieces. I don't have claws like you do._

 _Love walk with me. You need to see something._ Annabeth nodded and followed Celestia. Celestia lead them to the lake. She sat a bit back. _Go and take a look._

Annabeth walked over and looked down into the saw staring back at her was a grey tiger with black stripes. Annabeth jumped back and shook her head. She then looked back again and saw the same thing.

 _No this cannot be. I cannot be a tiger. No, no, no. This cannot be happening._ She turned on Celestia and growled. _What did you do to me?_

 _Please relax. It was a gift given to you from my mother._ Annabeth looked back at her reflection in the lake and then turned and ran. She ran and ran, she knew the boundaries to the camp and knew not to cross them. But at that moment she didn't care she just wanted to get away from everything. _Annabeth please don't run from me. Please it hurts too much._

Annabeth ignored Celestia and just ran until she was at Rachel's cave. She slowly entered in the cave and found Rachel sitting at the fire. Rachel looked up and motioned her forwards.

"I knew you would come here. I see you have found yourself in an interesting situation. Come sit. I know it isn't much but I can tell you something you may or may not like." Annabeth walked over and sat across from Rachel.

" _Troubled time to rise. Two tigers to flourish. Child bound of darkness, child born of wisdom. One curse to break one curse to die. Born of blood Child of Light. Freedom to all curse bound. God of demigod. Child of Light Child of Tigers Child of Freedom._ " Annabeth started at Rachel. She knew that that meant. One of Celestia's curses would be broken by their bonding and the other would die over time. But what Rachel said also said that her and Celestia's child would be a God and have the power to break all curses. Annabeth wanted to cry she knew she needed Celestia now more than ever. The sound of rocks crunching made both of them look up and towards the entrance, walking brokenly towards them was Celestia. Annabeth could feel her pain through their bond and know that she had made a very big mistake. She rose and quickly went to Celestia, she placed her head under her chin and then sat down and whined.

 _I am so sorry. I shouldn't have taken off like that. I just panicked and didn't know what else to do. Celestia please forgive me._ Celestia moved her head from on top of Annabeth's, which broke Annabeth's heart. Celestia took her head and pushed her forehead against Annabeth's. She stayed that way for a moment just breathing then she moved her head and licked the side of Annabeth's.

 _Just please don't run like that again. I was so scared that you didn't want me anymore. I walked and walked but then I caught your scent and followed it here. I was so close to leaving because I was afraid I had lost you._

 _Never, you will never lose me. Now explain to me how to become human again. I'm kind of tired of being a tiger at the moment._ Celestia laughed but nodded.

 _Relax and just think of being human again. It usually works for me._ Annabeth did as Celestia said and found herself human again. Celestia looked out the mouth of the cave to find that the sun was setting, she knew that she would be a tiger for the night. Annabeth looked at Celestia and then at Rachel.

"Celestia become human. I want to see something, if you will please." Rachel said as she rose from her seat and walked over to them. Celestia became human and waited for the sun to set below the horizon. Rachel walked over to the cave entrance and watched at the sun sank below the horizon. Once it was gone she turned and looked at Celestia. Annabeth threw herself at Celestia, Celestia stumbled and then landed on the cave floor.

"I'm human, but how?" Celestia asked on shock.

"Hera wrote a fail-safe into the curse she placed upon you. She didn't think that you would find true love in any form so she made it so that if you found just that the spell would break." Annabeth kissed Celestia with much passion. Rachel turned away from them and smiled she knew that they were finally working things out. "You both are stuck here for the night. You can return tomorrow."


End file.
